


Objects In The Mirror

by mvernet



Series: Sentinel Thursday Prompt Fics [14]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Jim Loves His Truck, M/M, Sentinel Thursday Prompt Mirror, Slash with Goggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: Jim waits in the truck for Blair.





	Objects In The Mirror

While he was waiting for his partner to join him after his morning class, Jim reached out of the driver’s side window and adjusted his extended side mirror. Jim adored his ‘69 Ford pick-up. The vintage side mirrors were just one of the many things he loved about her. She was dependable and whenever he pampered his sweetheart with new spark plugs or an extra expensive wax job, she always purred for him. Then when danger befell them that purr would turn into a roar as they faced the bad guy’s get away vehicle and gave chase. He was lucky he was able to still find replacement mirror glass for his beauty after all the times they had been shot at and banged up. He glanced over at the other mirror and grimaced in annoyance.

_Why is Blair’s side mirror always wonky. Does he yank at the thing to check and see if his hair is perfect? Or maybe the hot wind from his non-stop babble knocks it around. Why am I calling it Blair’s side anyway? I own this baby girl. Both sides are mine._

Jim caught sight of a figure in the corner of the mirror. He knew it was Blair but for some reason he didn’t want to acknowledge him yet by waving or turning his head. It was a rare sunny day in Cascade and Jim had the windows down. Blair wore his hair free and his jacket swung over his shoulder as he jogged across the green. His backpack was dangling from his other hand so the unseen people outside of the mirror's view had to settle for a wiggle of his free fingers as a greeting.

He watched Blair get closer and a smile threatened to take up residence on Jim’s face. He saw the precise moment that Blair knew Jim was watching him in the mirror. A smile bloomed on Blair’s expressive face, those busy fingers stretched into an enthusiastic wave of his jacket and he skipped.

_Skipped! He’s skipping. When was the last time I saw a grown man skip? Well, he’s just bouncing now but that was a definite skip. He’s that happy to see me? Am I that happy to see him? Well, I’d never skip, but it sure is good to see him after we’ve been apart for a couple of hours. As soon as he’s in his seat my senses just hum. His seat. Blair’s seat. Blair’s mirror. I guess I do always check him in the mirror when I drive. I like that look he has when he doesn’t know I’m watching. His eyes get wide and his lips sort of push out and his chin raises up like he’s about to say something that would break your heart on his behalf, but he never says a thing._

Blair reached the truck and crawled in slightly out of breath and dropped his belongings on the floor board. “Hey, Jim!” He slammed the door shut and reached out to adjust the mirror. He pointed to the safety warning Jim hadn’t really noticed since the last time he replaced the glass. “‘Objects in mirror are closer than they appear’. Is that true for you, Jim?” 

Jim looked at Blair’s reflection in the mirror. His curls were twisting in the slight breeze. His cheeks were rosy from his trek across campus. His sincere concern about all things Jim Ellison deepened his voice. Jim nodded, accepting a truth he had never seen before.

“Yeah, Chief. Objects in the mirror are closer. A lot closer than you would think.“ He ruffled Blair’s hair and turned the key in the ignition. His sweetheart purred.


End file.
